Simplemente acciones
by oo Takahashi oo
Summary: Una joven aparece, umm... un sentimiento raro en Shito, podrían ser..................... celos? ShitoxChika


La luz se hacía cada vez más tenue y el ambiente era inquietante

La luz se hacía cada vez más tenue y el ambiente era inquietante. Tres jóvenes corrían en busca de su objetivo, un hombre en cuatro patas con un anillo negro en el cuello.

Ghosper!!, date prisa o lo perderemos

Ah Chika-kun, ya no puedo más, llevamos mucho tiempo siguiendolo

Corre o tendré que matarte – la voz del joven de cabello azulado sobresalió en el intento de conversación mientras corrían.

Después de recorrer una larga distancia llegaron a un lugar desolado donde la única luz existente provenía de la luna.

Akatsuki, ahí está!

Hai, te tenemos maldita recompensa, espero que valgas un buen precio.

De pronto ambos chicos habían ya intercambiado sus manos y hecho aparecer sus respectivas armas. Sin dar una gran pelea acabaron con el zombie, mientras la chica de anteojos los observaba y se mantenía muy atenta en caso de tener la necesidad de escapar.

Eso fue muy fácil, no creo valga nada - exclamó Akatsuki

Tienes razón – dijo el peliazul con la fría voz de siempre.

Ya vámonos Ghosper

De regreso, ambos jóvenes iban adelante como de costumbre, Chika, con los brazos entrecruzados por encima de su cabello y el otro con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

Me pregunto si Chika-kun y Shito-kun se habrán llevado mal siempre, como habrán sido antes del accidente, siempre habrán tenido esas personalidades?, alguno podrá haber sido seducido por la señorita Yomi, kyaaaaa o tal vez ellos… peor aún… - se decía a sí misma sujetándose los lente mientras abría sus ojos y tapaba con sus manos su boca para no hacer ruido – ie, ie, que cosas piensas Michiru, creo que todo este asunto repentino de los ojos de Shinigami y del zombie loan me han tocado los nervios – respiro profundamente sin haberse dado cuenta que se había detenido.

Ghosper, date prisa – la llamó bastantes pasos adelante, Chika.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muy temprano en la mañana, en la escuela, los dos compañeros caminaban por el pasillo.

Porque tenemos que ir siempre juntos? – se escuchó la voz de Shito

Lo mismo digo yo, yo sólo me dirigía al salón, tú eres el que viene por mi camino idiota!!

Qué es lo que has dicho?? – dijo Shito ya con una mano en la camisa de su compañero y un puño levantado.

Atrévete imbécil!!... – Decía el de cabello plateado con su rostro gruñón; cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

Chika-kun!! Kyaaaaaa – gritó una voz muy aguda al momento que ambos chicos volteaban con sus caras de asombro.

Era una chica rubia no muy alta con dos trenzas muy largas, con el uniforme de la escuela.

Prendida ya en el cuello de Chika – te estaba buscando!!, al fin te encontré – dijo con una sonrisa – Eto… - mirando a Shito – Quién es él??

Ahh, él es Tachibana Shito – decía mientras Shito miraba de reojo a la joven rubia.

Gomen Shito-kun, soy Terashima Seiko, mucho gusto, estoy una clase anterior que uds., soy amiga de Chika-kun – decía al mismo tiempo que el joven de cabellos plateados se sorprendía.

Ahhhhhh??, si nos conocimos ayer cuando te tropesaste, caiste al frente mío y te ayudé.

Haiii – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y con un brazo señalando al techo – pero eso fue suficiente para que nuestros destinos se entrelazaran – mencionó con una voz muy grave, como de telenovela – eje!! – cambiando de voz – bueno, nos vemos Chika-kun, Shito-kun, tengo que ir a clases, bye bye – y se retiró corriendo por el largos pasillo.

Umm, parece que ahora una novia se avecina – dijo SHito con una tono de sarcasmo.

Ahhh??, yo no…, a ti no te interesa, no te metas idiota, ya me desharé de ella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente…

Chika-kun!! – apareció repentinamente la rubia con una pequeña bolsa en su mano – te he preparado la comida, mira, es igual que la mía, eje!! – dijo con la acostumbrada sonrisa y la voz muy aguda.

Esta vez Chika se encontraba con Muchiru y Shito.

Ahhh??, se sorprendió Chika – pero al escuchar la palabra comida, olvidó todo – arigatooo – dijo feliz con una cara de tonto atesorando un juguete nuevo.

Y… quien es esa?? – dijo Seiko, cambiando de su tono de oz suave y dulce a uno grave, como de suspenso.

Ohh!, ella es Ghosp…, eto…, Michiru-chan – dijo el peliplateado

Será que es tu ….. – siguiendo con ese tono espelusnante que comenzaba a asustar a Michiru - …. Novia?

Ah??, no no, ella es nuestra ayudante

Con el cambio repentino, como si nada hubiese pasado – kyyyaaa, mucho gusto oneee-sama, soy Terashima Seiko – le dijo dulcemente tomando sus manos.

Lo que dejó boquiabiertos a los tres jóvenes.

Jeje – reaccionó finalmente Michiru frotándose la cabeza – mucho gusto Seiko-san, Ohh, gomen, Chika-kun, Shito-kun tengo cosas que hacer, luego nos vemos – adios Seiko-san- dijo y corriendo desapareció.

Parece que estarás algo ocupado, verdad – dijo Shito dirigiéndose a Akatsuki concierto aire de … tal vez podrían ser celos?? – adiós Terashima-san – dijo con su voz fría tomando el camino hacia la biblioteca.

Chika quedó sorprendido por la actitud de su compañero y lo observó hasta que desapareció.

Chika-kun, eto… tienes algo que hacer este sábado?? – dijo la rubia con ojos muy tiernos.

Ohh solo, no…, emmm – y sin dejar que este eterminara de hablar…

Ietaaa!!, entonces nos vemos a las 10 frente al parque de diversiones, bye bye Chika-kun

Y él, sorprendido no supo que decir hasta que ella ya había desaparecido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh – dijo Shito friamente mientras Chika le contaba lo ocurrido – no tienes porqué contármelo a mi idiota, como si me interesara.

Yo sólo quería decirte que tal vez podrías ir con nosotros, sería un favor, no quiero estar a solas con ella, mira que te lo pida justamente a ti, es porque estoy desesperado – le dijo Chika con un rostro angelical.

Jamás – respondió Shito cortantemente y se fue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sabado por la mañana no había decidido si ir o no a su "cita", al igual que Shito, le había pedido a todos que alguno lo acompañara, pero cada uno tenía una excusa diferente y al final se encontraba solo.

Finalmente se decidió y llegó al parque de diversiones, allí estaba esperando la joven Terashima.

Tengo que decirle que no, kyyyaaa, pero es tan monaaa – se decía el peliplateado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ninguno se había percatado de que alguien los estaba siguiendo cuidadosamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasaron un buen día, y el no encontró la oportunidad de decirle nada.

Estaba ya atardeciendo y caminaban hacia la salida, cuando Chika observó que de pronto no había nadie, observó a ambos lados y no, estaban solos.

Al escuchar un gruñido volteó y era un zombie que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Seiko gritó y luego se desmayó de la impresión.

Chika la cogio y la dejó tendida en el suelo, y luego corrió a atacar al zombie, pero sin Shito, no tenía su arma.

Demonios, donde estás cuando se te necesita!! – gritó Chika

Justo aquí – respondió – toma – Ambos intercambiaron sus manos

Idiota!!, nos seguiste y no fuiste capaz de darte cuenta del zombie??- grito nuevamente Chika

Cállate o te mato, primero acabaremos con él

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chika se acerco a la rubia mientras Shito estaba a un lado; la pela ya había terminado.

Seiko-chan, estás bien – le preguntó Chika a la joven

Ella abrió los ojos, lo miró y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Visto desde la perspectiva de Shito, parecía otra cosa, y al verlo volteó y se fue.

Seiko miró al joven de cabellos azulados.

Arigato Chika-kun, no se exactamente lo que pasó pero me salvaron, jeje, ahora entiendo todo, tu ya tienes a alguien, y eso me hace feliz, ya estoy bien, así que me voy, nos vemos y se fue corriendo antes de que él respondiera ni entendiera una palabra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shito no se explicaba porque había reaccionado de esa manera frente al beso de la joven pero seguía caminando, cuando escuchó unos pasos acelerados que se acercaban.

Volteó y vio a Chika que corría hacia él.

Baka! , porque?? – le recriminó Chika

Porque que?? – respondio seriamente Shito

Por qué te fuiste así?

No querías estar a solas con tu novia??

Novia?? , idiota no es nada de eso, ella solo me agradeció, se despidió y dijo algunas cosas que no entendí muy bien.

Ni siquiera me interesa imbécil, así que no me digas nada

Sabes qué??, voy a hacer algo y realmente no me importa que pienses dijo seria y rapidamente Chika, no dejándole tiempoa Shito para reaccionar.

Chika se acercó el rostro de su compañero y lo besó suavemente. Esto dejó paralizado a Shito, que no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, pero después de un momento se percató de que era la mejor sensación que le había sucedido.

Cerró sus ojos y disfrutó el momento.

Akatsuki – le dijo lentamente sin alejarse mucho se su compañero – vayámonos ya

Justo ahora?? – dijo Chika sin abrir sus ojos – no vas a decirme nada??

Hai, te diré después.

Con una sonrisa Chika siguió a su compañero.

Llegaron al lugar donde vivían junto a los demás, y no había nadie.

Shito abrió la puerta de su cuarto, en donde habían muchas cosas que el atesoraba.

Akatsuki, tengo que decirte algo, pasa

Chika lo miró alzando una ceja, extrañado después de lo que había pasado.

Entró y Shito cerró la puerta.

Y sin esperarlo, el de cabellos azules se acercó a él y lo besó contra la puerta, nuevamente era la mejor sensación que habia podido experimentar en su vida.

Chika lo empujó hacia la cama y ambos estaban allí, uno encima del otro.

Qué me querías decir eh?? – dijo riendo Chika

Betsuni

Y nuevamente sus labios estaban juntos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shito-kun, tengo ropa limpia tuya que voy a dejar, uhh??, creo que no hay nadie – se escuchó la voz de Michiru al otro lado lde la puerta que se iba abriendo – Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritó tirando las sábanas al ver a Shito y a Chika en la cama desnudos debajo de las sabanas, según lo que podía observar – cerró la puerta apresuradamente-Gomennnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!! – gritó mientras se alejaba.

Los dos habían quedado paralizados, viendo hacia la puerta con una gran gota en sus cabezas.

NO aseguraste la puerta Shito – le dijo muy de cerca

Perdóneme señor sabelotodo, pero no me importa eso, sigamos en lo que estábamos – le respondió Shito por primera vez dejando ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Baka! – le susurró al oído Chika

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diossssssss!! Mi mente pervertida tenía razón, kyaaaaaaaaa, Michi… - decía la joven de anteojos que había corrido lo más rápido posible – ehhhhh?? – exclamó al ver unas manos que la estaban abrazando

Michiru-chan! – sonó una voz sensual

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa – gritó Michiru mientras corría – Señorita Yomi déjeme

Fin


End file.
